


The Rare Book Room:  From the GLST Cutting Room Floor

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little NSFW smut.  It was cut from the much, much longer Cat/Cersei fic "Golden Lion, Silver Trout" because while it was very hot, it didn't advance the story or show anything really important about the characters.  It's just delicious teenage Catelyn & Cersei, having sex.  Lovely, hot, steamy, semi-public sex.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rare Book Room:  From the GLST Cutting Room Floor

They sat alone at one of the large, heavy wooden tables in the Riverrun library, swaddled in the quiet of its stacks, the smell of old paper and leather thick in the air as they read.  Or rather, as Catelyn tried to read and Cersei sat next to her, doing her best to squeeze Catelyn's thigh through all of her skirts.  It was actually impressive how distracting she managed to be with such an impedance.

"And then following the war," Cat was saying quietly, reading from the large, creamy pages of the volume in front of them on the table, "King Willen was moved to gather all of the..."  She paused, trying not to let the persistence of Cersei's fingers derail her.  "...all of the armies from the North and the Stormlands, to prevent any further..."  Color came into her cheeks as Cersei's fingers continued to dig around through her petticoats, inching closer to her inner thigh.  "Cersei," she whispered.  "You've got to stop."

"Why?" she whispered back.  "You're really quite adorable when you blush."

"We're supposed to be studying now," Cat answered under her breath.  She didn't even know whether old Royce the librarian was here now anyway, but she didn't want to get caught.

"I _am_ studying."

Cat laid her palms down on the open book.  "Listen," she said quietly.  "We've got all the time in the world today for you to have any kind of way with me that you like, Cersei.  But I want to learn now, and I want you to learn too.  No more touching me like that."

Cersei squeezed again, dug her fingers into Catelyn's thigh.  "What, like that?"

Catelyn tried not to gasp at this, and hoped vainly that Cersei couldn't tell she was succeeding in arousing her. But she couldn't help smiling at the mischief in Cersei's eyes.  "Yes, like that.  No more of that.  Promise me.  Not till we're done here."  She did her best to seem firm about it.

"Oh, alright.  I promise.  I won't touch you."  Cersei removed her hand, hiked her chair a bit closer to Catelyn's and bid her continue.

"So let's just read this page over, and then we'll talk about it."

"Alright."

After a few minutes of silence, Cersei whispered, "Cat."

"What?" she whispered back.

"I'm afraid I'm distracted."

"Well, focus."

"I can't.  I can't stop thinking about fucking you senseless among the stacks."

Catelyn felt a wave of heat that started between her legs and spread outward.  "Ssh.  Don't," she whispered, and blushed again.

"I can't help it," Cersei continued.  "I keep thinking, this place is so big.  It would be so easy to find a deserted corner.  I could slip right under your skirts.  Right under your shift."

"Ssh.  Stop."

"I could push your smallclothes out of the way.  Nobody would even have to know I was under there."

Catelyn's heart was pounding now.  She could feel her cheeks going bright scarlet.  Her breathing became tight. "Cersei... You promised-"

"I promised I wouldn't touch you," Cersei answered. "And I'm not."

Catelyn shook her head, outmaneuvered.

Cersei plunged onward. "Wouldn't even have to take them off, I could just move them aside...."  Now her whisper took on that hot rasp that it did when she was getting very salty, and she leaned over and whispered into Catelyn's ear, brushing her lips against it.  "...and slip my fingers into your sweet, wet cunt."

Cat bit her lip, drawing a sharp breath at this.  She wanted Cersei to stop it.  But she also didn't.  They'd discovered at some point that while Catelyn herself was a bit too shy and demure to engage in such talk, that it drove her completely wild when Cersei talked to her that way. She wasn't playing fair.

"I can tell you'd like that.  You naughty thing, you'd like me to slip right under that dress right now and kiss your hot cunt, right through your smallclothes, wouldn't you?"

Cat nodded silently, her stomach somersaulting.  This was officially escaping her control.

"You'd like me to lick it, and suckle it, and stroke it, wouldn't you, you dirty girl."

Catelyn could hardly stand it.  She was afraid of being caught, and yet that seemed to only make what was happening even more exciting.  She was becoming wetter and wetter with every word from Cersei's lips.

"You're very wet, aren't you."

 _It must be written on my face,_ she thought.

"Ah, I know that look on your lovely face," Cersei whispered tauntingly. "You're dying to be fucked right now, aren't you."

Cat could not bring herself to say it, but she was indeed. She squeezed her thighs together and felt a little shudder. She was annoyed at how easily Cersei got her to this point; without touching her, she'd gotten her hotter than sunlight, wetter than a riverbed, her clit stiff and standing up, all but screaming for Cersei's tongue, lips, and fingers.

"Think, my love. Where can we go in this library that you can spread your legs for me, hm?"

Catelyn's mind was racing, trying to think through the fog of the lust that Cersei had stoked in her. "Rare book room," she panted, as quietly as she could.

"Then let's go, my sweet, dirty love," Cersei whispered.

Cat was not sure how she managed to walk to the rare book room, so wet and swollen was she, but she led Cersei there, shut the heavy door carefully behind them, threw the bolt, and before she could say or do anything more, Cersei was pushing her onto her back on the great wooden table in the middle of the room, her legs hanging over the side of it.

"Ssshh," Cersei whispered, "we must be very quiet." And then she flung Catelyn's skirts up above her hips, pushed her smallclothes aside, admiring what was waiting for her.

Catelyn parted her thighs. Her hot, aching sex was exposed and ready, her eyes hazy and full of lust. "Hurry," she whispered. "Do it. Before we're caught."

Cersei smiled, and pushed her legs a little further apart, then leaned down and began to kiss and lick her there, softly sucking to expose all its nerves. Catelyn immediately arched her back and had to bite down on her hand to keep from moaning. "You taste delicious, my hot little thing." Her quick tongue danced over Catelyn's stiff, tingling clit, sending hot waves of pleasure through her with each stroke. Once or twice they heard footsteps passing by outside the door and they froze for a moment, with Catelyn lying there throbbing until Cersei resumed her purposeful kissing.

Already hot beyond belief, and with her senses heightened by the nervous energy of the possibility of being caught, it took almost no time for her to finish. By the time Cersei slid her fingers inside, Catelyn was already near coming, and the feeling of it pushed her over the edge. She clenched her teeth and drew deep, hard breaths, gripping the edge of the table, trying to make no noise as she came. She opened her eyes and saw Cersei smiling at her with a great deal of satisfaction.

"Naughty Cat," she purred happily.

Cat pursed her lips, her cheeks rosy and her mind all bright and blurry with pleasure. "Troublemaking wench." Cersei helped her sit up and slip off the table. She smoothed her skirts back into place. "I can't very well go back to studying in this condition." She was slick and still tender, and just walking back to her chamber was going to be absurd.

"Guess we're done studying for today, then," Cersei answered with an impish grin.


End file.
